


The Sweetest Smile

by somebodyloving



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Daniel Sousa feels like having a drink so he goes for one to the local club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> As a new fan in this fandom, I have to say that I got hooked by these two quite quickly. I would love to see them together one day:). 
> 
> One shot from Daniel's POV (I really tried and I hope I didn't fail). I've got this idea at midnight and I just couldn't let it slip away from my mind. Who wants 2 more needed hours of sleep anyway? :D Enjoy! :).
> 
> Many thanks to lovely [Peasantaries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries), who betad this one shot. Of course, all the remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Inspired by this song: [Black - The Sweetest Smile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_k3XCb_rWQ)

**The sweetest smile**

It is a cold evening and I hurry to warm myself in a company of other people, even though I am not as keen on meeting anyone new as I should in this particular moment. I'm only getting a drink to calm my nerves.

I enter the club through the wooden door and look around to perhaps recognize a familiar face. Smoke from cigarettes shields me from the furthest corner of the room where the bar is. Although nothing could ever hide her from me.

Her lips are red like roses with a few glimpses of purple reflections of dimmed lights in the club. She is sitting comfortably on one of the stools at the bar, right hand curled around a glass of martini with one olive sunk inside. Her left hand is slightly caressing the hem of her gorgeous red dress in the rhythm of a song that the hosting band is playing at the moment. The melody of the song brings mystery along the serene tunes of the piano. The music spreads through the thick air combined with the smoke from cigarettes, causing involuntary shiver through my whole body. She is sitting there alone, soft sounds of saxophone and lights of the club mixing together, radiating enigmatic fusion as if complementing her features.

Her eyes find mine and she is seizing all my senses to a halt with her powerful gaze. I find myself having difficulties to breathe. I take a deep breath as I try to regain my composure.

Fingers of her left hand are still tapping the rhythm of the song and again, I can't force myself to look away and leave her delicate form.

She knows that my mind is trapped by her presence, that I'm too occupied by indecently staring at her. I'm standing there, stunned, rooted on the spot, and unable to move in any direction. My heart is pounding so hard that she could hear it if she were close enough.

I'm trying to bring myself to wake up from the dream of which she is the mistress. It's almost impossible to do it as if I were paralyzed by her magic.

She has her legs crossed, presenting a beautiful view of the soft skin of her long legs. But it is not enough for I feel something inside, is it longing? My body is rebelling against my reason, wanting more. I know that all these thoughts are improper, though I cannot find myself to stop thinking about her in such a way.

She looks away for just a second but it feels like eternity. There is an aura surrounding her, and I can see how everything is bending around her body, worshipping her serenity and superiority.

I sense another set of eyes lingering on her too long for my liking. I feel a strange urge to take her hand and run away, to claim her as mine. I realize it is such a primal feeling but I can't help myself.

In that moment I rouse from the dreamlike trap she has set for me. I also feel that my legs are moving toward her on their own accord. My skin prickles from excitement, the coldness and hotness exchange their reign over my body, both strong enough to conquer all my sense but not as much as she and her brown eyes like chestnuts, silently sending me message, an invitation.

There is another but she pays him no attention, though he shows her his best game.

She shifts on her stool, slowly sliding down on the floor, all creases on her dress vanishing like a mist in the morning. She is standing at the bar, leaving the rest of martini alone as unwanted attention of the man who is uselessly trying to earn just one word from her. My lips curl into the smile without me noticing. She is unbelievable.

She takes her purse with her right hand. Her lips are parted a little for a moment, and I am trying to convince myself that there was a glimpse of her tongue running over her bottom lip, that gives me some idea of her inner thoughts. Is it possible?

Time has stopped around us as if we were in another world, another dimension built just for us.

I notice that I'm slowly coming closer to her and my chest hurts with how hard my heart is beating in anticipation. When I inhale, it feels as if my lungs were on fire, and I still need more, more air, more of her perfume that surrounds her delicate form.

I know that she is strong at heart and body alike. She is exceptional, the only one who is capable of destroying all my defences. They crumble under her intense gaze. The walls protecting my heart are gone faster than a blink of an eye.

Soft tunes of the music are spreading into all the corners of the club. However, I can't hear anything else than her soft breathing and rustling of her dress. She is taking my hand into hers, the other placing on my shoulder, sending sparks into my body through the several layers of clothing. I can feel her fingers resting on my arm, warming up my skin to the bone. Or is it just her presence? Like the sun shining through the darkness of my past, showing me that I am just an ordinary man caught off guard by her.

She's looking into my eyes, her gaze piercing through into my mind, and I know that it's this moment that I get lost in her eyes, in her natural scent, in her touch. I'm in her power after all.

I have known her for a few years but until now I have never realized what she has come to mean to me.

She lays her head on my shoulder. Her hair is soft and smells like lavender, tickling my chin gently. My senses are overwhelmed. How enchanted I am. I didn't realize that I'm still holding my cane in one hand. I put it aside and slide the other hand on her lower back. She doesn't even mind my evident difficulties to dance and inadequate dancing skills. She's my anchor through and through, and I'm confident that she won't let me fall, in any sense imaginable.

Suddenly, I come to understand what I have to do. I couldn't have anticipated it. How could I? I'm full of foreign feelings but familiar at the same time. It's just with her in my arms, everything else is a blur. Nothing makes sense if she is not right here, next to me, with me.

Her smile, her determination to make the world a better place. I'm not sure if she's thinking about the same as myself but I'm certain that she's the only woman in my life towards whom I have ever felt such feelings. Strong and true. I don't want to wander through the world without her by my side.

And I have got this urge to express what I feel with words even though there is nothing that I have ever seen or felt before to compare it to what I hold in my heart, locked away from everyone. But now she possesses the key and she has already opened its gates.

"Peggy," I breathe out with difficulty, sending some strands of her hair flying over others. She never stops, her breathing even and calm, moving her hips into the rhythm of the song. The song is close to its end and it is clear to me that this is my chance to speak up, to let her know what she means to me.

"Peggy," I whisper and take one deep breath. She presses her fingers more urgently as if to give me a reassurance, perhaps even a consent to continue, to say _it_.

"I just... I want to tell you..." I stutter and she smiles. She is still dancing and letting me finish what I have started, waiting patiently. She is so considerate and good. I can't believe that I've been able to keep myself from her for such a long time.

"I love you," I said quickly, loud enough just for her to hear. For a moment my mind is filled with fear that I have made a mistake; that's it's not what she's been waiting for.

"I thought you'd never say it," she looks up to me, with her expressive eyes, having little sparks in them which I am sure are not caused by the lights in the club.

She cups my face with both hands, drawing little circles on my cheeks as if she wanted to soothe my nerves. She has the sweetest smile that I have ever seen in my life.

Should I kiss her? I am confused and uncertain what I should do. It is unfamiliar for me. She did not voice her feelings and I do not want to overstep the boundaries. She senses my uncertainty, awkward silence stretching between us, and decides for the both of us. She kisses me.

Her lips are soft like feathers, and sweet like strawberries. I know I will never have enough of them, of her being so close to me.

The song ends and with it also the struggle between my heart and reason. I know it is dangerous in our field of work but I seem to be unable to give up being with her, feeling her warm breath on my ear as she whispers _those_ words that I've always wished to hear leave her lips.

She is an enigma, powerful, strong-willed, and yet delicate as silk. She is unique and the only woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life.


End file.
